Pour un vol
by Friday Queen
Summary: Lois Lane est à National City et se fait capturer par Lex Luthor... C'est donc à Supergirl de venir la sauver ce qui n'enchante pas tout à fait Cat Grant.
Disclaimer : Supergirl ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

 **Pour un vol**

Lois soupira en se disant qu'elle devait vraiment être maudite...

Elle était venue à National City pour recevoir une récompense pour ses nombreuses années de journalisme, le voyage devait être parfait, surtout qu'elle avait encore une fois coiffé au poteau Cat et dans sa propre ville en plus. Leur rivalité, plutôt amicale si elles devaient être honnêtes, était à leur apogée ces derniers temps. Elle devait avouer qu'il était jouissif de voir Cat la regarder avec fureur quand elle riait avec Kara son trophée en main. Elle se doutait que Cat n'était pas au courant de véritable relation qu'elle et la cousine de son mari entretenait. Elle connaissait Cat depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'elle tenait beaucoup à Kara et donc paraître complice avec la jeune femme était un moyen vraiment satisfaisant de faire enrager l'autre journaliste. Elle savait que c'était mesquin, et s'en voulait presque d'utiliser la gentillesse et bonne humeur de Kara à son insu, mais recevoir des regards assassins de Cat était un de ces passes temps préféré.

Tout allait pour le mieux donc en cette fin de semaine, jusqu'à ce que Lex Luthor décide de venir et la capturer pour la dix ou vingtième fois, elle avait un peu perdu le compte ces derniers temps. Elle s'étonna encore de le voir libre, il n'y avait pas de prison dans ce pays ? Cependant cette fois-ci il semblait qu'il avait mit un peu plus d'idées que les fois précédentes puisqu'il lui avait expliqué que son super héros était occupé à Métrolopolis avec une de ces créations.

" Tu vas m'aimer Lois. " Lui avait-il promis, semblant encore vouloir gagner son cœur d'une étrange et surement malhonnête façon.

Cela fait une dizaine de minutes qu'il l'avait laissé seule dans une pièce, elle avait tout essayé mais il lui était impossible d'en sortir... Elle soupira à nouveau. Soudain un grand bruit se fit entendre un étage plus bas, elle entendit des bruits de combats et des armes à feu. Lois fronça les sourcils quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant apparaître Kara dans son costume de Supergirl.

La jeune femme lui sourit tendrement en s'approchant d'elle.

" Mon cousin avait raison... Tu te mets toujours dans les pires situations. " Répondit-elle avec taquinerie.

Lois prit un air offensé.

" Je ne suis pas responsable des actes de Lex Luthor ! "

Elles se mirent à rire quand Kara tourna brusquement la tête avec inquiétude.

" Une bombe. " Dit-elle.

Sans attendre elle prit Lois dans ses bras, dans le style mariée, avant de s'envoler rapidement hors du bâtiment. Lois tenait fermement la cousine de Clark par le cou et une vingtaine de secondes plus tard le bâtiment dans lequel elles étaient explosa.

" Cet homme a une étrange passion pour les explosions. " Annonça Lois.

Contre elle Kara se mit à rire. Lois la regarda et lui sourit avec affection. Elle aimait beaucoup Kara, quand Clark lui avait présenté elle l'avait adopté presque immédiatement. Elle avait un caractère assez semblable à celui de son mari, il n'avait donc pas été très dur pour elle de s'attacher à l'autre alien.

Lois regarda National City sous elles et elle se rendit compte que cela faisait des semaines que Clark ne l'avait pas prit avec elle pour voler, elle demanda donc à Kara si elle pouvait prendre son temps pour la ramener à sa chambre d'hôtel. Heureuse de pouvoir partager son vol avec elle, Kara accepta avec joie. Près d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard Kara déposa doucement Lois sur le balcon de sa chambre.

" Et voilà ! La demoiselle en détresse est sauvé ! " S'exclama Kara en souriant.

Lois leva les yeux au ciel avant de rire à nouveau.

" Je ne vais pas arrêter d'en entendre parler n'est-ce pas ? "

L'héroïne se mit à rire.

" C'est possible... " Dit-elle le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Kara la regarda quelques instants puis son sourire disparu.

" Honnêtement, tout va bien ? Kal-El ne me le pardonnerai jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose... "

Lois sentit son cœur se serrer à la préoccupation de Kara et elle posa délicatement sa main sur son bras avant de décider qu'un câlin serai encore mieux.

" Ça va. Merci Kara. "

Kara lui sourit en se détachant d'elle puis elle l'embrassa sur le front avec respect.

" Fait attention à toi Lois. " Dit-elle sérieusement.

" Promis. "

" Bien. Je vais rejoindre la DEO pour voir ce qu'ils vont faire de Luthor. "

Lois hocha la tête, espérant que l'agence gouvernementale allait enfin s'occuper du cas du millionnaire. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et se dépêcha d'appeler Clark pour savoir si tout allait bien pour lui.

Au dernier étage de CatCo, Cat serrait si fort son téléphone qu'en en avait mal à la main. Depuis une demi heure les nouvelles de Lois se faisant capturer par Lex Luthor puis sauver par Supergirl faisait le tour d'internet. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle regardait des photos de sa protégée avec Lois dans les bras en train de survoler National City, de l'héroïne faisant un câlin à la journaliste, de Kara embrassant le front de sa rivale. De plus internet était en ébullition, les gens se demandant comment Lois avait réussis à séduire les deux kryptioniens...

Cat était furieuse, Supergirl était à elle... Lois avait son homme d'acier, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle vienne lui prendre sa fille ! Voyant encore une photo de Supergirl et Lois rire ensemble Cat prit une décision. Elle empoigna son sac, ses clés de voitures et conduisit jusqu'à l'hôtel de sa rivale. Lois Lane pouvait lui prendre ses prix de journalisme, mais s'il y avait une chose qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de convoiter c'était Kara ! C'était déjà assez frustrant de voir son assistante parler avec elle quand elle était en civil, mais la voir si proche d'elle quand elle portait son costume c'était insupportable.

Kara n'avait jamais avoué à Cat qu'elle était effectivement Supergirl, mais elle n'était pas stupide, son adorable assistante était la femme qui sauvait National City toutes les semaines.

Cat frappa furieusement à la porte de la chambre de Lois. Celle-ci vint lui ouvrir presque instantanément.

" Cat ! " S'exclama-t-elle. " Qu'est-ce que... "

Lois ne pu finir sa phrase que l'autre femme rentra sans ménagement dans sa chambre. Lois leva un sourcil avant de fermer la porte.

" Je t'en pris, entre... " Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Lois se dirigea vers sa rivale quand Cat prit la parole.

" Pour qui te prend Lane ? " Demanda-t-elle froidement.

" Je... Pardon ? " Répondit-elle, légèrement confuse.

" C'était une question rhétorique... " Dit Cat avec le même ton.

Se sentant agresser, Lois croisa les bras avec frustration.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y Cat ? "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a que non seulement tu viens dans ma ville pour voler mon prix mais en plus de ça tu viens me voler mon héro ! "

Cat s'approcha d'elle, l'air menaçant.

" Elle est à moi. Supergirl est à moi, c'est ma création, ma protégée... "

La reine des médias pointa son doigt vers Lois.

" Elle. Est. A. Moi. " Dit-elle en frappant le torse de Lois à chaque mot pour lui faire comprendre. " Donc tu arrêtes de te pavaner comme si tout t'appartenait... Pour qui tu te prends pour voler dans ses bras durant de longues minutes et parler avec elle comme si c'était une vieille amie à toi ? Pour pour qu'elle te... "

Cat serra les dents avant de reprendre.

" Tu peux me prendre ce que tu veux mais pas elle. "

Elle fit un pas de plus vers Lois.

" Kara est à moi au même titre que Clark est à toi. "

Les yeux de Lois se mirent à briller quand elle entendit cette dernière phrase, confirmant que Cat savait qui se cachait derrière le costume de Supergirl mais aussi de Superman.

" Ai-je étais claire ? " Demanda Cat.

" Très claire. "

" Bien. " Répondit Cat en inspirant un grand coup. " Rentre bien à Métropolis. "

Elle regarda une dernière fois Lois avant de se diriger vers la porte et de sortir. L'autre femme regarda la porte se fermer derrière Cat avec surprise. Elle connaissait Cat depuis des années, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle se mit même à rire, libérant ainsi toute la tension de sa journée... Il fallait qu'elle appelle Kara au plus vite.

" Lois ? Tout va bien ? " Demanda Kara avec inquiétude.

" Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais savoir si tu étais libre pour venir me voir quelques instants. "

" Oui, j'arrive, je serai là dans quelques minutes. "

" Très bien, viens en tant que Kara. Je pense que ça serai mieux. "

" O...K. " Répondit légèrement surprise.

Comme prévu, cinq minutes plus tard on frappa à sa porte. Lois ouvrit à Kara en souriant.

" J'ai eu Clark au téléphone. " Annonça l'héroïne.

" Oui moi aussi. Il était content de savoir que tu veilles sur moi ici. " Répondit-elle.

Kara hocha la tête avec fierté.

" Justement je voulais te parler ça. "

" Oh, je pensais que tu voulais parler de Lex Luthor... "

" Il a été arrêté ? "

" Oui, et je ne pense pas qu'il va être relâché de si tôt. " Dit Kara avec aplomb.

" Bien, enfin une bonne nouvelle. " S'exclama-t-elle soulagée.

" Tu voulais me parler de quoi alors ? "

Lois sourit, se rappelant de la scène qu'avait fait Cat un peu plus tôt.

" Cat est venue me voir... " Commença-t-elle innocemment.

Kara posa précipitamment son regard sur elle, l'air légèrement extatique.

" Vraiment ? Elle s'est inquiétée pour toi ? " Demanda-t-elle.

Lois se mit à rire soudainement.

" Ce n'était pas tout à fait ça... "

Kara fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension.

" Kara. " Dit-elle sérieusement. " Quelle est exactement la nature de ta relation avec elle. "

" Je... Quoi ? Relation... Avec elle ? On n'a aucune relation... Je veux dire oui... Non pas comme ça... Hein ? Je... Avec Cat... Ah ah... " Bredouilla-t-elle, les joues rouges.

" Kara, calme toi. " Dit-elle avec calme.

" Oui. " Répondit-elle en inspirant un grand coup.

" Cat est venue me voir, apparemment elle n'était pas enchantée de m'avoir vu avec toi quand tu m'a sauvé. "

" Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre. " Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

" Oh bon Dieu Kara, elle était jalouse de me voir voler dans tes bras et être si proche de toi... " S'exclama Lois, légèrement exaspérée de voir que la jeune femme n'avait pas compris.

" Oh... Tu veux dire en tant que Supergirl... "

" Non, en tant que toi. Je veux dire Kara, elle sait que c'est toi. " Dit-elle avant de se perdre un instant dans ses pensées. " Et elle sait que Clark est Superman aussi... "

" Quoi ? " S'écria Kara avec panique. " Par Rao... Vraiment ? Il faut faire quelque chose, Alex va me tuer et si... Oh putain ! "

Lois se mit à rire en entendant la jeune femme jurer, elle se dit que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendant un tel mot dans la bouche de Kara.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne dira rien. " La rassura Lois.

Kara se tourna vers elle.

" Tu... Crois ? " Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

" Oui, elle sait tout comme moi que les héros doivent garder leurs identités secrètes pour faire durer le rêve. Cela ne lui apporterait bien de le dévoiler au monde. "

Kara resta silencieuse, encore un peu perturber quand elle se rappela le début de la conversation.

" Attend, tu es en train de dire que Cat était jalouse de toi ? "

Lois lui sourit.

" Oh oui... Elle m'a fait comprendre que tu étais à elle. "

Les yeux de Kara se mit à briller et un sourire niais se former ses lèvres.

" Vraiment ? " Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

" Oh oui... Crois moi Kara, elle était dans tous ses états. Elle pense que tu es en train de lui échapper. "

Kara continuait de la regarder comme si elle lui annonçait la fin de la famine dans le monde.

" Clark m'a dit pour ton béguin pour elle et je pense que c'est totalement réciproque, tu devrais agir. "

Soudain Kara sembla prise de court.

" Ah oui ? Agir ? Comme quoi ? Je... C'est Cat Grant, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ? L'inviter à dîner chez moi ? Dans un restaurant chic ? L'amener au cinéma ? Faire une balade sur la plage ? Lui... "

" Je pense que faire un tour dans les airs ça serai très bien pour commencer. " Proposa Lois.

" Tu crois ? "

" Elle aime les coucher de soleil... Même si elle les méprises, des fois Cat est très clichée... Regarde, elle est sous le charme de son assistante et du héro de la ville... "

Kara rougit en souriant.

" D'accord, un coucher de soleil. Je peux le faire. "

Elle regarda dehors.

" Le soleil se couche ! Je... Aujourd'hui ? Je l'invite aujourd'hui ? Ou demain ? "

" C'est comme tu veux Kara, mais Cat est une femme d'action, tu ne devrais pas trop traîner... "

" Oui, tu as raison. Aujourd'hui... Maintenant. J'y vais, je vais l'inviter. " Dit-elle avec conviction.

Elle sera une dernière fois Lois dans ses bras.

" Merci. Rentre bien et passe le bonjour à mon petit cousin. "

Lois ricana en regardant la jeune femme partir. Elle prépara sa valise, toujours le sourire aux lèvres puis elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait réellement de faire. Si cela fonctionnait, Cat allait peut être faire partie de leur famille soudain elle s'imagina un repas entre Clark, Kara et elles. Et bien, cela promettait d'être intéressant. Elle espérait que la reine des médias allait se souvenir que c'était grâce à elle si elle était avec son assistante.

Kara, dans son costume de Supergirl, atterrit sur le balcon du penthouse de Cat. Elle se sentait nerveuse mais elle avait prit sa décision, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle et Cat tournait autour du pot. Elle inspira un grand coup (peut être trois) puis elle frappa la baie vitrée. Elle attendit quelques secondes puis Cat vint lui ouvrir.

" Supergirl ? " L'accueillit-elle avec surprise.

" Bonsoir Miss Grant. "

Cat appuya son épaule contre le rebord de sa baie vitrée d'un air nonchalant.

" Que puis-je faire pour vous ? "

Soudain Kara sentit tout le poids de sa décision lui tomber dessus.

" Je... J'ai parler à Lois... " Commença-t-elle, puis elle se rappela que ce n'était pas la meilleure entrée en matière possible.

" Vraiment ? " Demanda Cat d'un air dédaigneux. " Et qu'est-ce que cette vipère a dit ? " Continua-t-elle en croisant ses bras.

Kara voyait bien que sa patronne n'était très ouverte à la conversation, elle décida donc de s'y prendre autrement.

" Elle m'a dit qu'elle que vous saviez qui j'étais réellement. "

Cat soupira en s'écartant du mur.

" Donc tu es venue ici pour me demander de ne pas dévoiler ce que... "

" Non ! " S'exclama l'héroïne surprenant Cat. " Non. " Répéta-t-elle doucement. " Je pense que vous l'avez découvert il y a un moment déjà et si vous aviez envie de dire au monde que je suis Supergirl vous l'auriez fait. Non. Je vous fais confiance avec mon secret Cat. Si je ne vous l'ai pas dit plutôt c'était parce que j'avais peur de perdre mon emploi... Le gouvernement n'aimait pas trop le fait que vous le sachiez, je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger. Carter non plus. "

Parler de Carter sembla être la bonne chose à faire car Cat se détendit immédiatement.

" Merci Kara. "

La jeune femme lui sourit et s'avança vers elle.

" En fait je suis venue ici pour vous demandiez si vous vouliez venir avec moi regarder le soleil se coucher. "

Cat leva un sourcil de surprise.

" En volant. " Ajouta précipitamment l'héroïne. " Est-ce que vous voulez regarder le coucher de soleil avec moi au milieu de l'océan ? Il fait chaud en ce moment donc c'est la parfaite occasion pour voler avec moi. "

L'autre femme resta silencieuse et Kara sentit sa confiance la quitter.

" Il n'y a aucun risque je vous tiendrais bien. "

Cat ne lui répondait toujours pas.

" Ou pas... Je suis désolée de vous avoir déranger Miss Grant. " Continua en reculant.

" Non ! " S'exclama Cat. " Je veux dire oui. "

" C'est oui ou non ? "

" Non ne pars pas, oui je veux bien venir avec toi. " Dit-elle rapidement.

Kara lui sourit de toute ses dents et s'approcha d'elle.

" Bien. "

Inconsciemment l'autre femme se lécha les lèvres.

" Comment on va faire ? " Demanda-t-elle, légèrement impatiente.

" Mettez vos bras autour de mon cou. "

Cat hocha la tête et fit comme on lui demanda. Elle s'attendit à ce que Kara la prenne comme elle l'avait fait pour Lois et les autres personnes qu'elle avait sauvés, mais à la place elle posa ses mains ses hanches puis elle laissa ses bras glisser autour de sa taille. Elle s'envola doucement et leurs jambes s'enlacèrent immédiatement. Cat serra un peu plus emprise sur le cou de l'héroïne en voyant le sol s'éloigner.

" Ça va ? " Demanda Kara à quelque centimètres de son oreille.

" Oui. " Murmura-t-elle en retour.

Cat sentait son battre de plus en plus vite, cette position était beaucoup plus intime que le stylée mariée traditionnel. Elle sentit Kara accélérer quelque peu avant de se stabiliser.

" Regardez Miss Grant. " Dit-elle tendrement.

Cat leva les yeux vers Kara dont le visage était baignée par le soleil, elle n'avait jamais trouvé son assistante plus belle qu'à cet instant. Elle porta ensuite son regard sur l'horizon où le soleil allait attendre l'eau. Elle posa sa tête contre la poitrine chaleureuse de Kara pour apprécier le spectacle et elle sentit avec satisfaction les bras de l'héroïne se serrer autour d'elle. Elles regardèrent en silence le soleil disparaître dans les eaux avant que Kara ne la ramène jusqu'à chez elle en prenant son temps.

Lorsque les pieds de Cat touchèrent à nouveau le sol elle se détacha légèrement de Kara mais garda ses mains autour de son cou.

" Merci Kara, c'était merveilleux. "

Kara lui sourit timidement puis laissa ses mains remonter sur le corps de Cat jusqu'à atteindre ses épaules puis son cou. Doucement elle attira le visage de Cat jusqu'au sien, sans attendre plus de permission Cat combla l'espace restant pour l'embrasser. Kara gémit contre ses lèvres avant de se perdre sur les lèvres de l'autre femme. L'héroïne pouvait sentir Cat sourire dans le baiser et elle en profita pour lui donner un léger coup de langue taquin avant de se retirer.

Cat avait les joues rouges, les yeux brillants et les lèvres légèrement enflées de l'avoir embrasser.

" A bientôt Cat. " Dit-elle en souriant.

La reine des médias regarda son assistante s'envoler au loin dans la nuit avec un sourire stupide gravé sur ses lèvres.

 **Fin.**


End file.
